Falling
by ScooterJLM
Summary: Ever wonder what was at the bottom of the ravine near Death Mountain? Rated T for violence.


**Sup peoples I'm ScooterJLM and this is my second Fanfiction so, like my first one (which I hope you will check out), is pretty short. Enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

**Falling**

_by ScooterJLM_

"Hey, Link, look over there it's the Great Fairy's Fountain," Navi informed him.

Link nodded in response and walked into the cave Navi was hovering in front of. When he walked into the chamber, he couldn't help but widen his eyes at the beautiful place. All around him the walls sparkled with holy light, pillars rising to hold up a ceiling so high up it made him dizzy to look at, and a smooth, marble walkway leading to a fountain in the middle of the chamber. When Link walked forward towards the fountain he found the Triforce inscribed on the floor.

"It looks like the Royal Family's symbol, Link."

Link knew what to do. He took out Saria's Fairy Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. His fingers slid over the Ocarina, perfectly playing the notes. As he finished the song, he wondered what the Great Fairy would look like. Suddenly a large girlish laugh emanated from the giant fountain and a woman sprang up and floated in the air, her pony-tails bouncing as she did so.

"Hello there, young one, you did a good job finding my fountain here, so I'll reward you with a sword technique, it's a magical spin attack but to use it you shall need magic power- receive it now!" the Great Fairy exclaimed.

Link was abruptly lifted into the air and surronded by almost blinding light and he felt great, it was like all the scratches and scars he had received from Dodongo's Cavern, and from Darunia's Goron hug, were just... lifted away. He started floating down to the ground again and saw the Great Fairy smiling.

"It feels good, doesn't it? You can now perfrom a magical spin attack. Try it, just position yourself for a normal spin attack and focus your magic into that sword of yours."

Link did as she said, and to his surprise, the Kokiri sword started to glow a bright blue. However, the more he focused, the brighter and hotter it glowed, and when he couldn't hold it anymore he spun around seeing bright orange flames forming a circle and then pushing outwards.

"Woah! Hey watch it!" Navi exclaimed as she zipped to a safe distance.

"Use it well, young one, and do come back when you're weary of battle," the Great Fairy said and floated back down to the depths of her fountain. Link turned around and started for the exit, feeling the magic flowing through him. Getting outside Gaepora the owl was there perched atop a sign.

"Hoot, Hoot! Hello Link, would you like me to take you back down to Kakariko?" Gaepora asked.

Link hesitated as the owl held out one of his talons but then remembered all the Gorons wanting to hug their hero. Nodding Gaepora grabbed him by the arms in his talons and started to fly down the mountain. As they flew over the ravine Link started to panic because he was starting to slip! Link tried to regain his grip on the talons but failed and he started to plummet towards the ravine. The last thing he heard was Navi yelling his name before there was impact. Feeling his bones snap and crunch, he screamed in pain as he smashed into the walls of the crevice and then freefalling for a few seconds and finally crashing into the ground. Darkness overtook him and he passed out...

_Two hours later..._

Coming back around, Link slowly opened his eyes. He tried moving his legs, but he found he couldn't. Groaning in pain, he struggled to sit up. He scanned the bottom of the ravine, and spotted his sword. He slowly dragged himself over to it. Wrapping his fingers around the hilt, he heard faint skittering sound close by. He scanned the darkness, barely spotting the outline of the creature making the sound. Link pushed himself backwards until he felt cool rock behind him. Propping himself up, he raised his sword and prepared to meet the creature lurking in the darkness.

Soon the scratching got louder and louder until he was sure the there was more than one surrounding him. Suddenly one of the creatures came out of the darkness slowly. To Link it looked like a large hand. He gulped and tightened his grip on his sword. The creature advanced faster, and so did the rest of them, moving out of the darkness on their bony fingers until they formed a semi-circle around him. He started charging a spin attack, if he was going to die he was taking some of these creatures down with him.

Releasing the spin attack he succesfully hit a few of them, but this just angered them. Heart pounding, he tried to summon another spin attack but failed and he suddenly felt weak. The large hands closed in on Link; he could feel their bony fingers brushing up against him, Link started to panic and started slashing wildly in all directions. They started clawing at his body leaving long deep wounds. Link cried out in pain; the creatures shrieked in laughter. Link knew he was doomed. The hands continued ripping the young hero apart, his screams of pain echoing off the walls of the ravine.

The End.

* * *

**Sorry for the disturbing ending but I had that idea in my mind forever so I just had to write it. Hope you liked it, remember to leave a review. Until next time.**

**-ScooterJLM**


End file.
